Tsubaki Shinra
| Romaji = Shinra Tsubaki | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Heterochromic - Violet (Left eye), Light Brown (Right eye) Light Brown (Anime) | Gender = Female | Equipment = Reversal Magic (Former) Naginata Mirror Alice | Relatives = Unnamed Parents Kiyotora Shinra (Uncle) Unnamed Cousin | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Fist-Year College Student) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sona Sitri) D×D Student Council (Former Vice President) Shinra Clan (Formerly) Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = High-Class Devil Queen | Voice Actor = Akiko Shimura (Japanese) Lauren Allison (English)}} Tsubaki Shinra is a first-year college student at Kuoh Academy, the former Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council, and Sona's Queen. She is the fourth most popular girl in the Academy. Appearance Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye (both light brown in the anime). In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Personality Like Sona, Tsubaki has a serious personality and is rarely seen smiling. She also cares deeply for her teammates and is very loyal to Sona. However, ever since her fight Yuuto Kiba, she began falling in love with him, which causes her to be very shy and flustered when around him to the point where she loses her usual calm demeanor. She is noted to like younger boys who would make her serious, making Yuuto a match in a sense. She is shown to be quite sensitive with regards to her feelings for Kiba and his friendship with Issei, as seen when she begged Ravel to stop reading out the manga based on Issei and Kiba. History Tsubaki was born in the Shinra Clan which has an ancient and honorable origin that purifies evil spirits, but due to her trait that calls out to abnormal beings through her mirrors, she received a state which was basically isolation from the other members. She eventually overcame that by becoming a Devil under Sona and changed the mirror to her own powers, which became her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. She then enters the Kuoh Academy along with Rias, Akeno, Sona and Kiyome, becoming the Vice Student President in her third and final year. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Tsubaki first appears in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club. When Kokabiel decided to attack Kuoh Academy, Tsubaki and the members of the Student Council assisted in forming a barrier to surround the school while maintaining it from outside. In Volume 5, she, Yura, and Meguri face against both Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia on separate occasions during their masters' Rating Game. While she manages to defeat Xenovia, she failed to gain the upper hand against Yuuto by sword skills alone. She was forced to retreat during her one-on-one duel with Yuuto after the interference by Akeno when the latter started to use her Holy Lightning. Tsubaki was then chased by Yuuto who fought her one more time revealing the Durandal lent to him by Xenovia, allowing Yuuto to use the holy aura from Durandal to defeat her. In Volume 6, When the whole academy was practising for the Sports Festival, Tsubaki accompanied Sona in setting and preparing for said festival. Both she and Sona strictly called Saji out for mingling with Issei and neglecting his share of the work. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, The entire Student Council along with the Occult Research Club, Azazel and Baraqiel all gathered at the spacious hall within the basement of Hyoudou Residence holding a meeting with Vali Team who proposed and alliance against Loki and Fenrir, despite their suspicions they begrudgingly accepted it. The next day, everyone skipped school to gathered at the basement again to go over strategies for their upcoming battle while their familiars disguised as them at school. On the day of battle, Loki arrived with his army to stop Odin from signing the peace treaty, at that moment, the Sitri team were in position as per plan to warp everyone who would fight to an abandoned ancient mine as the battlefield. The battle ended with Loki's defeat and imprisonment. In the student council room, Issei was told by other members of student council that she has fallen in love with Kiba after her defeat to him in rating game. In Volume 12, she and the rest of the Student Council were protecting the children of the Underworld from Heracles and Jeanne from Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction but was at a disadvantage due to the two of them using the children as hostages. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Tsubaki assisted the Occult Research Club in the rescue attempt after their first-year students were kidnapped by Khaos Brigade and the Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, along with the Student Council, Tsubaki participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. As Sona's Queen, Tsubaki assisted in the experience day of the school her master built in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, she was partnered with Yuuto to help defend the school from the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume 18, Tsubaki along with the rest of the Sitri group took part in helping with the Christmas Project. Tsubaki also received an e-mail from Issei asking if she would like some cake that Kiba planned on making later. Tsubaki participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. She and Tsubasa managed to block the barrage of range attacks coming from the exorcists using their Sacred Gears. Tsubaki also used her subspecies Balance Breaker, Nostalgia Mad Tea Party, that was able to defeat most of the exorcists without harming them. In Volume 20, when the location of the stolen city Agreas had been found by team D×D, Tsubaki and the entire Sitri Peerage along with Dulio and Griselda to be sent in first as a diversionary unit where they had to fight against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the Sitri team were sent to the Underworld to stop the rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. As soon as they heard news of Trihexa heading towards Japan Tsubaki and her teammates travel to the Human World to join the battle against Qlippoth. In Volume 22, Tsubaki requested Saji to fetch Sona to continue with a certain business. Saji notes that both he Tsubaki Shinra will be promoted to Mid-class Devils due to their assistance with the Team DxD. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, everyone from Sona's peerage faced off against Issie's team in the Rating Game World Tournament. In the end, Issei and his team emerged victorious. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Queen, Tsubaki possesses considerably high demonic powers, during Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh Academy, alongside Sona a High-Class Devil, Tsubaki could maintain the barrier surrounding Kuoh Academy for an extended period of time, whereas Sona's other servant began to fully deplete their demonic powers in doing so. Naginatajutsu Master: Tsubaki is a master naginata wielder capable of matching Yuuto and Xenovia in armed combat. Magic: Tsubaki is skilled in magic, she could use teleportation magic as well as defensive magic to protect against powerful attacks. Her magic abilities are enhanced by the Bishop trait of her Queen Piece. * Reverse ( ): A type of magic that turns the effects of any power or object into it's opposite. Tsubaki attempted to reverse the properties of the Phoenix's Tears on Yuuto but was unsuccessful. Enhanced Strength and Defense: From the Rook trait of her Queen Piece, Tsubaki has enhanced strength and defense. Enhanced Speed: From the Knight trait of her Queen piece, Tsubaki has great speed, she could keep up with Yuuto and Xenovia in terms of speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Tsubaki can fly using her wings. Equipment Mirror Alice ( ): Tsubaki's Sacred Gear. It creates a mirror that if destroyed reflects double the damage on the attacker, but cannot be summoned twice in a row without a cool-down period. In Volume 17, it has evolved to the level where multiple of them appears at the same time. *'Nostalgia Mad Tea Party' ( ): Tsubaki's subspecies Balance Breaker that allows her to summon demons that have different abilities from her mirrors. The conditions to activate this Balance Breaker is to use Mirror Alice to perform a certain number of counterattacks. **'Dormouse' ( ): A demon that has the form of a large rat that expels sleeping gas from its mouth. **'March Rabbit' ( ): A demon that has the form of a rabbit in a suit that forces enemies that were affected by the ripples made by the rabbit bouncing to enter a frenzied state. **'Mad Hatter' ( ): A slender demon that wears a hat which shows hallucinations to those who look at its eyes. Naginata: Tsubaki's primary weapon that she uses in battle. Trivia *Tsubaki's height is 170 cm. (5 feet 7 inches) according to the visual book with her data. *Tsubaki is the only known Queen that uses a Sacred Gear. *Her first name means "Camellia flower", which is a typical Japanese word. **Her surname means "True Fabric". * Upon her promotion to High-class Devil, Tsubaki choose to accept the offer of being granted her own Evil Pieces. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Queen Category:DxD Category:Former Student Council Member Category:Featured Article